1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating device, more particularly to a heat dissipating device that can dissipate heat quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional heat dissipating device 1 includes a main body 11 with an inner chamber 111, a top cover 12 and a bottom seat 13 respectively sealing top and bottom ends of the inner chamber 111, a filling tube 14 positioned at the center of the top cover 12 and in fluid communication with the inner chamber 111, and a heat transfer fluid 15 disposed in the inner chamber 111. A plurality of fins 112 extend from the outer periphery of the main body 11 and extension parts 114 that radiate from the main body 11. In use, the bottom seat 13 is seated on a heat source 2, such as a central processing unit (CPU) or an integrated circuit (IC). The heat from the heat source 2 is transmitted toward the main body 11 and the fluid 15 through the bottom seat 13.
As the fluid 15 absorbs heat, it vaporizes and carries the heat away from the heat source 4. The fins 112 serve to dissipate the heat from the fluid 5, the main body 11, and the extension parts 114.
Although the aforesaid heat dissipating device 1 can achieve its intended purpose, there is a need to provide a heat dissipating device with a more simple and reliable structure.